


Masquerade Ball

by arituzz



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arituzz/pseuds/arituzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(non-magical AU)</p><p>Two strangers meet at a birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sprout2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprout2012/gifts).



 

**SIMON**

 

Today is the annual Masquerade Ball at Gabby’s in celebration of her birthday. I’m excited. It’s been a while since I last went to a party. And I love costume parties.

Penny is helping me getting dressed. She’ll go as a witch. I’m going as a dragon. Sort of. In fact, it’s just dark clothes plus red wings and a tail. Penny’s actually helping me with the wings right now. 

“You could’ve bought a pair of dragon horns, at least,” she scowls.

“It didn’t occur to me. But it’s okay. I like it simple, Penny.”

Once we’re properly dressed up we go to Gabby’s.

She makes us wear a mask, too---hence the name, Masquerade Ball. “To create an aura of victorian mystery,” she says. Penny and I wish her a happy birthday and leave her greeting the rest of the guests. 

We go for a drink at the bar. That’s when I spot him, at the other side of the room. A tall bloke in a dark green suit. With long black hair slicked back. And fangs. A vampire costume, I guess. A brown-skinned vampire. Oh my God, he’s  _ gorgeous _ .

Penny hands me a drink. 

“Wasn’t Micah supposed to come today?” I ask her.

“Yes, he’ll arrive at any minute. His plane got delayed.”

“Will you recognize him?”

“Of course, Simon. He’s my boyfriend. I’d recognize him with my eyes shut.”

I chance a glance at the mysterious vampire, again, as I sip my drink. He’s already staring at me. Jesus. It’s hard to look away. 

“ _ Simon _ ,” Penny brings me back to reality.

She’s hugging a guy. The only guy that’s not wearing one of Gabby’s mask. Because he’s wearing his own. He’s dressed up as the Phantom of the Opera. Of course it’s Micah.

We chat for a while and then I leave them alone for some privacy. 

I’m on my way to the bar when I feel someone’s hand on my shoulder. I turn around.

“Hey,” the handsome vampire says. He’s holding two drinks. “Would you like to share?”

“Uhm, hi,” I mumble. “Sure.”

He hands me a drink. I make to take a sip, but he grabs my arm before I can do it. The touch sends shivers down my spine. God, what’s he made of?

“Wait,” he says. “You have to light it on fire, first.”

He takes out a lighter from his pocket and lights both our drinks. I look at him, curious.

“Now we have to let it burn a while,” he explains. “I’m Baz, by the way.”

He extends his hand for me to shake.

“Simon,” I blurt out, and shake it. “Simon Snow.”

He blows out the flames in his drink and I mimic him. He extends his glass.

“Cheers, Snow.” I love the way my name sounds coming out of his sensual lips, but why doesn’t he call me Simon?

“Cheers.”

I empty my glass in one gulp. 

“Wow,” he says. “Eager to get pissed? What happened, your girlfriend left you? Or are you an addict?”

I don’t know if it’s a side-effect of the alcohol. Or maybe I just want him to shut up. But I reach up and kiss him. I’ve never kissed a bloke before. He parts his lips and kisses me back. And that only makes me want to kiss him more.

“Do you want to flee, dragon boy?” he asks, between kisses. He touches my wings.

“With these? They’re plastic.”

“Christ. I know. Believe it or not I can’t turn into a bat either,” he sneers. “I meant, do you want to find a quieter place?”

“Uhm… okay,” I say.

We leave our now empty glasses on the counter. He takes my hand and leads me out of the room and into a deserted corridor.

I shove him against the nearest wall and grab him by his hair. I kiss him on the mouth. And on his cheek. And on his neck. And I bite him, too.

“Simon…”

That’s it. That’s what it takes for me to lose the little control that I had left. I rub my crotch against his. I can feel his hardness, too.

“There’s a room,” he whispers. “Not here. Let’s--” I start unbuttoning his shirt and bite one of his nipples. “ _ Fuck _ .”

He grabs me by my arse and takes me into a small room.

“Your costume,” he says, taking my shirt off. “It’s so ridiculous I want to take it all off.”

“Go on, then,” I tell him. “Carry on.”

So he strips my clothes off and I take the rest of his, too, until we’re both naked. I reach for his cock and start masturbating him.

“Jesus. Just fuck me already,” he pleads.

So I comply. He’s the embodiment of every sexual fantasy I didn’t know I had until now. It’s so tight inside him. And it feels so good it makes me moan in pleasure. He takes his cock in his own hand and starts wanking himself.

It’s so fucking hot. I’m sweating. He reaches up and licks a drop of sweat falling down the tip of my nose. That only makes me groan louder.

He puts a hand over my mouth. “Shut up,” he says. “Or I’ll come, right fucking now.”

I stroke back and forth, and after some minutes---seconds I think---I have the most mind-blowing orgasm of my life. Moments later, milky white cum shots from Baz’s cock fall over his brown skin as he hums in pleasure. 

I take a minute to enjoy the sight. The contrast of colors is astonishing. Then, I collapse beside him and kiss him. Surprisingly, he still has his fake fangs on. I lick them. 

“I like these,” I tell him.

He cleans the mess with a tissue, and we rest for a while. I think I fall asleep on his chest.

“Simon,” he says after a while. “We have to go, the party’s over.”

I harrumph. “Do we have to?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

We share a couple of tender kisses before parting our ways.

\---

(The next morning)

I can’t stop thinking about Baz. God, it was so great. I want to do it everyday. I want him everyday. I can’t believe I didn’t ask him his phone number.

I put on my pants---same as yesterday---and go to wake Penny up when I discover a piece of paper in my pocket. It reads:

 

_ 610006160 _

_ I don’t do one-night stands. _

_ Let’s have coffee (or tea) some day. _

 

There’s an address, too.

I grab a jumper from my pile of clean clothes and put a pair of trainers on. I run until I’m in front of Baz’s door. I ring the doorbell.

After a few seconds, Baz opens the door. “Snow…” he says.

“You’re…” I start. “You’re wearing jeans.”

“Yes. And you your grandma’s jumper?”

“You don’t like it?”

“I love it,” he says. “Come in. Let me grab some stuff and we can go for a coffee.”

I put my arms around him and pull him into a kiss. “Baz… I’ve missed you.”

“It’s only been some hours,” he says. I kiss him harder and then I bite his lower lip. “Hey, hey, I’ve missed you too.”

“I didn’t know Gabby had other gay friends,” Baz says against my lips.

“I’m not gay.”

“Bi?”

“I don’t like labels. I like people. And vampires. And you were the sexiest one I’d ever seen,” I tell him.

“The sexiest what? People? Or vampire?”

“Both,” I say, caressing his dark olive skin. “The coffee can wait. All I need now is you. All of you. Let’s go to your room, yeah?”

“Yeah. Let’s do that.”

  
-FIN-


End file.
